


Dream Dates

by Aithilin



Series: Dreamwalkers of Eos [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreamwalking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: The dreambuilding training continues with a date in Altissia.





	Dream Dates

Altissia was a golden city when it rained. The stone glistened with the wet that clung to it, that stretched across every surface. The clouds were too thin to block the sun, to grey out the sky and whip the waters into white-tipped frenzies. The air was too warm for the ocean storm beating against other coasts, other villages, other stone walls with its distant roll of thunder. Here, in the plazas, couples walked with shared umbrellas, and gondoliers set up coverings and canopies to let the persistent rain drip harmlessly away from their customers. Flowers resisted the bombardment, losing only a few delicate petals to drift through the rivulets draining into the canals and away out to sea like the wishes of the hopeless romantics watching them. 

“This your doing?”

It was a soft rain, calm and warm, and setting the city alight with it’s gentle glisten. Nyx could watch the individual droplets falling from the wide umbrella of the bistro table— dry as a bone himself seated with a still steaming latte in front of him. It was the sort of rain of movies. Colours were brighter in it, the gold of the setting sun suspended like an endless summer dream, and not a soul inconvenienced by the sudden shift in the weather, no matter how much they scrambled when it started. 

“Might be.”

Noctis smiled, a fizzing soda— coloured by the flavours settled in layers at the bottom of his ornate glass, a scoop of ice cream melting down through it to weigh the trapped bubbles down— at his elbow. He played with the straw as he smiled, the colourful stripes chosen to match the layers of delicate colour it was mixing. Nyx knew that if possible, everything about the scene would have a sepia discolouration around him— that the soft golds of the light would melt and merge and the raining, drawn out afternoon will clear to a night sky blazing full of stars above them. 

“It’s good work,” he offered, testing the latte in hand, pleased at the hint of cinnamon and the burn of heat to the tip of his tongue. “If you’re taking credit for it.”

It was a dream. A golden, gentle dream. Conjured up between them as they lay in bed in Insomnia together. The day before had been spent reading about the romantic city of Altissia and studying the pictures that graced the walls of every hopeless romantic in Eos. They studied the soft lights and details of the lamps, the curves and arches of the bridges and waterways. Noctis had pointed out the clever architecture and the abundance of bistros, while Nyx marvelled at the details of the stonework and stretching plazas at the end of claustrophobic streets. The details were hazy, lost in the soft, warm rain, gleaming beneath the sun still struggling to break through the clouds. A vignette around the edges of their mind, to bring the more concrete details into focus. 

Like the heat from the coffee, and the delightful fizz of the soda. The laughter of couples playing in the rain— dates enhanced by the sudden downpour rather than ruined by it. 

The afternoon belonged to Noctis, that was their agreement. 

That agreement didn’t stop them from playing with the other. 

Dreams were easy to manipulate, to draw someone else into. They were small images and emotions conjured up and shared. Nyx had planned this to be a training session, a way to build Noctis’ attention to detail. To hone his insight and skill like a tool, to share a vision built from memory rather than just tumble his way through a lucid dream. 

Without thinking of it, Nyx knew that the latte tasted exactly like the ones from the cafe a stone’s throw from Noctis’ apartment. The cinnamon a leftover from his last visit, and Ignis’ own preferences and remarks bleeding through. He knew what the soda tasted like— too sweet and creamier than it should be. 

“You lied to me, little king.”

“Did I?”

“You said you’ve never been to Altissia.”

“I was four, or five, it doesn’t count.”

“Yes it does.” Nyx grinned at the catch, and switched their drinks as he leaned over the table to kiss Noctis; “I can taste your memory of that soda in my coffee. It’s too sweet, you imp.”

“Ever think that I’m just that sweet?”

Nyx chuckled as he moved to take a sip of the stolen soda, only to find that it no longer fizzed with sweet, syrupy flavours. The heat of the latte burned his tongue and he gave Noctis a withering glare, resigned to only tasting the soda in the memory of Noctis’ dream. 

“Imp.”

“Don’t steal my drink.”

Nyx grinned, letting Noctis have his clever little victory while the golden city burned in the afternoon sun around them. The light reflected a thousand times across the wet stone, and he felt the giddy joy of quiet memories bubbling to the surface. “Tell me about Altissia, kitten. You like it.”

“It’s just a place.”

“You think it’s romantic.”

“No I don’t.”

A sweeping gesture of the city around them— of the soft drip and drizzle of the barely there rain, of the laughing couples huddling together, in their own little worlds— and Nyx was smirking in his own little point towards victory. “You’re a romantic.”

“Not any more than you.”

That was a challenge if Nyx ever heard one. 

With the city shining around them, Nyx pulled himself up to his feet and offered Noctis a hand. “Dance with me.”

“Dance with you?”

“You can repeat everything I say too,” Nyx smiled and pulled Noctis to his feet anyway, slipping on the cobbled stone plaza. “Just dance with me.”

The afternoon slipped from the sky and the city around them, Noctis laughing at how ridiculous the whole idea, the whole dream was. But he didn’t notice the loss of control of the dream as Nyx took over. As Nyx pulled him along the wet stone and shiny canals. As Nyx let the clouds bleed out around them, refreshed starts to take their place as the sun set beyond the cascading walls of water that closed Altissia in. 

Noctis barely noticed as Nyx smiled, and kissed him, as the rain left the plaza as shiny as a mirror, but the soft lights the city was known for dimmed in the dreamy dusk. 

“You’re the romantic one, hero.”

“Always, kitten.”

In the morning, they woke tangled together in Nyx’s bed, the blankets a mess on the floor beside them. With the glaring reminders of life and noise outside of the apartment, Nyx presented Noctis tickets for the ferries from Galdin Quay, served with the morning coffee. 

“Let’s go dancing.”


End file.
